


A Following Friend

by Vforthesoul



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Feels, Fluff, Kissing, Light Porn, M/M, Sex, but not too much fluff, sexy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vforthesoul/pseuds/Vforthesoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juice makes his appearance at church after Roosevelt had him in custody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Following Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I don't own anything. This is my first Chuice ship fanfic. Establishing a relationship of some sort.

Walking into the clubhouse for the first time in what must have been a week, with no word to anyone to the club, had Juice’s heart in his throat. Even with Roosevelt promising he wasn’t outing him about his father to the club, and RICO off his back, he knew the truth of his whereabouts and lying to the club still made him feel sick and unworthy of the patch, of his life. His muscle memory in his legs brought him forward through the bar and into the chapel. 

Jax sat at the head of the table, Bobby was back, Chibs on Jax’s right side, and Tig next to him. They stared at him like he was a half alive man. Their eyes held relief, probably because it turns out he’s not dead, but he could tell Jax was still nervous by his actions and recent disappearing act. Even with the weed shop being raided he could tell Jax was still nervous. Juice would be, too, if he were Jax. Having a suicidal member pull crazy shit, disappear here and there, and have the sheriff on his back. 

“Hey,” it was unlike him to not break a silence. 

“You good, bro?” Jax watched Juice as he walked over to his seat. Juice nodded, straightened out his cut, and pulled out the chair. “Heads all clear?”

“Head’s clear, man,” Juice reassured, waited to sit before Jax nodded the go-ahead. 

Chapel went on for about forty minutes, ranking in the new standing officers, and the tension between Gemma and Tara filled the room before the end of it. Juice voted, listened, nodded, and stayed quiet. He had hard eyes on him the entire time. It wasn’t Jax’s, or Tigs, or Bobby’s- but Chibs’. His gaze was hard, angry even, and it barely let up off of Juice unless it was to converse with Jax briefly. 

It gave Juice the chills. Made him feel like Chibs saw right through him and knew the truth of any custody he had been in, or could smell the rat on his skin. Even if the plans didn’t follow through, he was still a rat and had complied to RICO and let Roosevelt’s blackmail take him down like a weakling. All of this, he felt, Chibs must know somehow. Either that, or Chibs was questioning if Juice had tried to kill himself again and was now well enough to show up after a failed attempt. 

Towards the end, Juice’s gaze was confident enough to land on Chibs’ and not let up. He got lost in the concentration of keeping his stare that he had checked out of the meeting and only came back to being aware when Jax hit the gavel and finished church. 

Juice stood up, straightened his shirt, and looked to Jax when he put his hand on his shoulder. “Glad to have you back, man. A lot of shit’s gone down and this cartel heat isn’t going to let up or go away anytime soon, and now this shit with Pope,” Jax shook his head, “We need you, bro. All in, no more distractions. I need to trust that you’re not going to try to off yourself if things go south again, a’right? Can I do that?”

“O-oh yeah, man. Like I said, head’s all clear. No more of that shit, I promise. Came to terms and cleared it out. Sorry, I know I should have touched base.” 

With that, Jax nodded and left the chapel. It was him and Chibs left in the room, but Juice was a little nervous by the man’s killing gaze to try to mend anything, or reassure him that things were fine. For all he knew, Chibs didn’t give a shit and would let Juice know how much he didn’t give a shit if he stayed in this room with him. 

So, instead of saying anything, Juice just raised his brows, gave a nod, and left the chapel. He didn’t get far before hearing footsteps behind him, and Bobby referred something to the person walking, only to get ‘Aye’ as an empty answer that didn’t even answer his question. 

Nervous, Juice sped up his strut, briefly told Jax he was headed home, and left the clubhouse. The footsteps continued behind him and Juice decided to take the follower on a tour through the grounds. 

He made Chibs follow him around the garage then made like he was headed for the bikes but took a sharp turn into the garage to hide, hopefully lose him or sneak out under his nose. He didn’t want a confrontation right now, especially if it was from an angry Chibs. 

Not being able to understand what a thick, angry, Scottish accent was saying would only anger Chibs further, and juice couldn’t understand him usually. 

The footsteps seemed to stop completely and all Juice could hear was his own breaths. He waited a while before guessing Chibs was gone and turned the opposite corner to leave through a side exit. 

“Where the hell do ya’ think ya’ve been!?” he heard the words first and was quickly slammed against a wall. The fight and flight instincts were kicking in and he struggled to push Chibs off of himself only to fail to the hold the other had over him. 

“Chibs, I, uh, I was gonna give a shout. But I-I really needed to clear my head, have no influences or words of wisdom. Just… just needed my own terms,” his voice was defensive and pleading, his eyes wide and unsure, mouth a tight line. 

Chibs pulled Juice up only to slam him against the wall again, “Yer a fuckin’ daft fool, boy,” Chibs growled, his tone low, “Do ya’ got any idea to how worried I was about ya’, boy? Thinkin’ you gon’ offed yerself fer good. Lettin’ the fuckin’ buzzerds eat away at ya’.” Chibs’ hard look from earlier still was plastered on his face, no softness or fondness to be seen. 

“I don’t have to check in with you, Chibs! You ain’t my ke-,” He was cut off by crushing lips that had too many emotions behind them. Chibs’ arm was still across his chest, holding him against the wall, his body now flush against Juice’s body.  
The Puerto Rican’s own mouth responded hesitantly, lightly, to the ones on his own. However, his body relaxed and all defensive words, lies, and actions fled his current state and let Chib’s lips work against his own. 

Chibs pulled his arm from across Juice’s chest at the same moment he pulled the kiss- but only pulled an inch between their lips. Through the darkness of the shop they stared at each other for what felt like forever. Chibs was breathing roughly, his mind still angry, worried, frightened, and filled with fondness and relief. 

Juice stared at Chib’s gaze, trying to read him, before he grabbed the man’s face and pulled him in for a passionate, rough kiss. His tongue slid out to lick the Scot’s lips for permission, Chib’s exiting his mouth for a tease and invite Juice’s into his own mouth for exploration. 

Chibs’ hands snaked around Juice’s hips and his fingertips rose up beneath the boy’s shirt, then went around to feel the muscles on his stomach, then back down and around to his back again. His calloused fingers slid beneath the hem of his pants as the other hand lift up to cup the younger boy’s face. 

 

The Scotsman had been worried about Juice ever since he got out of Stockton. To be honest, ever since he got shanked the first time the guys were in lockdown. He knew the idiot was vulnerable to whatever the club, whatever Clay, told him to do and he’d do it. The club was everything and anything the boy had. He wasn’t like the others, who had families. Even if the families were distant, the other brothers had the time to experience what it all felt like: the love, the company, and then the pain. Chibs didn’t think Juice had had enough experience feeling and seeing compassion towards him. He was thrown around and not taken seriously. Chibs saw through it and loved the boy: as a brother and apparently as something else, too. He took juice seriously and respected him for the most part. This wasn’t the first time the idiot had scared Chibs half to death. And now, the only way he could deal with his feelings was physically express them to the son of a bitch. 

His hands were eager around the Scot’s body. He felt up and down his back, around his ass, up his chest and finally cupped his face. His thumbs found the scars of the Glasglow smile that made Chibs, well, Chibs and traced them until their end. But that was it for his sweet side. His hands dropped to the older man’s shoulders and pushed at his cut, slid it down and off the man with his help, and chucked it on a nearby workbench, his own followed suit. 

“We doin’ this, Juicy boy?” 

Juice just nodded in response. He wanted this. Just probably not in the garage. However, he smirked and palmed the Scot’s junk through his jeans as he placed hot open-mouth kissed up the man’s neck, sucking on his ear, and pulled away with a soft nip. He used his free hand to guide Chibs to turn with him so the older man was against the wall. Juice’s hands fell down to the man’s belt and zipper as he dropped to his knees and pulled down his pants and briefs. Chibs’ member stood proud once it was released from the restrictive pants. Juice wasted no time in taking the member into his hands, his mouth sucking on the other’s balls, and then licking up the shaft. The tip of his tongue licked the precum from the tip of the head then swirled around the sensitive part before he took him into his mouth fully. Hollowing his cheeks out, Juice began bobbing his head along the other’s length, eyes looking up to watch his good friend unravel by the feel of his mouth. 

Chibs was losing it fast. He had never been able to imagine what it would look like with Juice on his knees before him with his dick in his mouth- let alone imagine what it would feel like to have the other suck his dick; and it sure felt marvelous. He gave low moans to each trick Juice pulled. When the younger began bobbing faster and massaging his balls that was the end for him. His hands lightly gripped Juice’s baldhead as his hips began fucking the younger’s mouth. Subconsciously, he was worried over gagging the boy and it being too much, but Juice took him all in and met his pace. 

“Juicy- I’m gon-cu,” he couldn’t finish talking before he was giving a deep, loud moan and spewing his spunk into the back of Juice’s throat, which the boy swallowed up before giving a few soft sucks to the man’s spent dick and let off with a pop from the head that caused Chibs to swat his head. “Yer fuckin’ pushin’ it,” Chibs grumbled breathlessly as he rested a lot of weight and faith against the wall to keep him from falling over. 

When Juice stood up, Chibs was quick to switch them to the original position with Juice against the wall. Chibs’ hand went beneath the boy’s pants to grip his hard dick in his hands. “Get yer rocks off, suckin’ me off don’tcha boyo?” Chibs gave a cheeky smile and bit down on his bottom lip. 

Juice’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and he let out a deep moan, “ Fuck you, man,” he breathed out as Chibs’ grip tightened and quickened around the boy’s dick. Juice unraveled quicker than he thought was possible, coming hard and fast in his jeans that never even made it off. The only thing that had been undone was the zipper, which apparently had been enough freedom. 

He leaned breathlessly against the wall, Chibs’ hand leaving his pants to lick the cum off then zipped them up again. He bent down and retrieved his own pants, lifting them up and around his ass, situated his still half hard cock, and zipped up. 

“Ya’ gon’ tell me where ya’ been, now?” Chibs asked plain as day. As if they hadn’t just gotten one another off. 

“What?” Juice’s tone was incredulous. “We’re just gonna do that, no explanation or nothin’, and instead of talking about what it was you’re gonna ask me where I’ve been?”

“What, Juicy, are we gonna talk ‘bout ou’ feelins? Why we gotta’ do that, boyo? I’m wonderin’ were you’ve been. I can’t let you off as easily as Jax can, you hea’ me boy? It’s some shite, you playin’ disappearin’ acts afta you’ve tried to hang yerself.”

Juice huffed. He didn’t work out details of his lie, knew that Jax would understand he needed to clear his head and expected that Chibs wouldn’t give a shit to further question him either. “Look, man, like I told the club and Jax, I was off clearing my head. Dealing with shit: the Miles shit, Kozik, Piney, this cartel and Irish shit, man. Had to convince myself of everything and get over it without more mayhem rising from the ashes and getting my face bloody before I could handle dealing with it again. I swear to ya, Chibby, I ain’t gonna do anything to hurt myself.” 

Chibs closed the space between them and took Juice’s chin in his thumb and index finger, “I’ll kill ya’ if ya’ do,” he said quietly, placing a firm kiss against his lips.


End file.
